sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane Trickster
Arcane Trickster is a prestige class in NWN2. Description: Arcane tricksters combine their knowledge of spells with a taste for intrigue, larceny, or just plain mischief. They are among the most adaptable of adventurers. Arcane spellcasting and the sneak attack ability are needed to qualify for this class, making it a natural choice for multiclass wizard/rogues or sorcerer/rogues. Assassins occasionally opt for this class, but usually only if they already have wizard or sorcerer levels. Requirements Alignment: Non-lawful Skills: Lore 7 ranks, Disable device 7 ranks, Tumble 7 ranks, Spellcraft 4 ranks Spellcasting: Ability to cast at least one arcane spell of 3rd level or higher (Special note: This ability must come from base class, to apply to proper spell progression) or Eldritch Blast 4d6. Special: Sneak attack 1d6, Death Attack 1d6 or Bleeding Wound 2/round. Class feature progression Additional progressions Spells per day / spells known When a new arcane trickster level is gained, the character gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as though they had gained a level in whatever arcane spellcasting class gave them access 3rd-level arcane spells1. If the character has more than one applicable arcane spellcasting class, they must pick one to improve. Pilfer magic At 1st level, once per day, the arcane trickster can dispel a magical effect on a target and receive statistical bonuses from it. The ability is a touch attack equivalent to lesser dispel magic, that affects the most powerful effect currently on the target. If successful, the effect vanishes from the target and the arcane trickster receives +2 bonus to attack rolls and all saving throws for the next ten rounds. They can use this ability twice per day at 5th level and three times per day at 9th level. Sneak attack At every even-numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th), the arcane trickster gains an additional +1d6 to their sneak attack damage. This ability stacks with sneak attack dice from other classes. Impromptu Sneak Attack2 A 3rd-level arcane trickster can use this ability to deny an enemy their Dexterity bonus to AC for one round once every 2 minutes, allowing the target to be sneak attacked. The Arcane Trickster becomes more proficient in the use of this ability at 7th level, reducing the cooldown to 1 minute. Crippling Strike At Level Eight, the Arcane Trickster gains the Feat, Crippling Strike Prism of Mirrors At level ten, the Arcane Trickster gains the feat, Prism of Mirrors, Which can be used three times a day. For three rounds, the trickster disappears for a few seconds and summons forth a few clones that run around and distract the enemies for three rounds. 'Changes from NWN2' 1 For the Warlock Variant, Eldrich blast dice, Warlock caster level, and DC will increase in place of Arcane caster levels. At level 10, the Warlock Variant acquires the Eldritch Adept feat, which qualifies for Eldritch Master. 2'Impromptu Sneak Attack' has been changed to function on a cooldown on SCoD. 3Hit Dice Increased to D6 Per Level 4BAB progression changed from low to Medium 5Crippling Strike given as a free Feat at Level 8 6Prism of Mirrors feat given at Level 10 External Resources http://nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Arcane_Trickster Category:Classes